Un café sin apellido, por favor
by Satsuki C
Summary: Todo termino en el momento en que nuestros apellidos relucieron, porque quien puede creer que el apellido importo más que casi año y medio de relación, y todas las tazas de café compartidas, tonto. AU. (Mi primera publicación, se aceptan consejos mientras sean con buena intención)


Resumen:

_ Todo termino en el momento en que nuestros apellidos relucieron, porque quien puede creer que el apellido importo más que casi año y medio de relación, y todas las tazas de café compartidas, tonto. _

_**Un café sin apellido, por favor**_

No importa, siempre habrá algo esperando por mí, entonces que hago yo todavía pensando en ti. Se acabo, todo termino en el momento en que nuestros apellidos relucieron, porque quien puede creer que el apellido importo más que casi año y medio de relación, tonto. Tanto te quiero y tu lo que ahora quieres es un océano de distancia, por última vez te complaceré, cruzare ese océano a través del cielo, y solo espero poder olvidar pronto tu rostro y fijar mis orbes platas en alguien que se atreva a quererme sin reservas.

El paisaje a través de la ventana del taxi me muestra las últimas imágenes de lo que es nuestra ciudad, quizás las ultimas memorias que tendré por varios años, antes de reunir el valor y orgullo necesario para volver y verte a la cara quizás junto a cualquier extraña a la que ya no envidiare por tenerte.

Y es que pareciera ayer cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez en aquel Café, yo con un latte y tu un oscuro, sentados en la misma barra, uno al lado del otro, dos desconocidos.

Todos los lunes una cita acordada en el silencio y sin palabras de por medio. Cada vez que me retrasaba, podía estar lleno el local pero el banco junto al tuyo siempre libre esperando que llegara; Solo el hecho de llegar y ver que no te habías marchado era motivo para que en mi cara se plasmara una sonrisa, porque sin darme cuenta me gustaba saber que sabias de mi existencia como yo de la tuya, solo un par de miradas mientras se acababa nuestro café, era lo que me impulsaba a volver cada lunes; Sin darnos cuenta se hizo parte nuestra rutina, por eso aquel lunes que no llegaste me decepcione, espere por ti, para ver si llegabas, sin importar cuantas horas pasaran y si el latte frente a mí se enfriaba, sé que me quede en mi banco con el tuyo vacio a mi lado, hasta que me tuve que retirar porque ya cerraría el local.

Quizás solo, quizás todo lo que pasaba fue parte de mi imaginación y para ti era una persona cualquiera la que se sentaba junto a ti, con un latte.

La siguiente semana al abrir la puerta del café los dos bancos vacios en la barra me recibieron, me dirigí al mío, ya solo me quedaba aceptar que de mi vida desaparecías, hasta que la campana de la entrada señalo tu llegada, te dirigiste a la barra, con tu porte de elegancia y te dejaste caer a mi lado, tus ojos se dirigieron a mi cara, que recuerdo estar mirándote asombrada, sonreíste y miraste al frente mientras de tus labios salía un "No pude venir la semana pasada, pero me alegra que siga desocupado mi lugar al lado de la extraña de ojos platas". Mi corazón palpito tan de prisa que todavía me pregunto si lo llegaste a escuchar. Las siguientes semanas abandonamos la barra y ocupamos la mesa de la esquina donde me dijiste que te llamabas Sasuke, mientras yo me presentaba como Hinata.

Las miradas de la barra, fueron llenadas con palabras, sonrisas, besos y amor. Porque yo sabía que te amaba y tu sin ponerlo en palabras me lo demostrabas; el café se nos quedo pequeño, nuestro amor se desbordaba por todas la entradas, abandonamos nuestro café, dejando en la mesa la mitad de nuestras bebidas, y con manos entrelazadas, salimos al mundo; visitamos todos los lugares, recorrimos cada calle y vereda de la ciudad en todas nuestras citas, realmente donde fuéramos no importaba, mientras pudiéramos convivir con el otro.

Era feliz muy feliz, pero quizás no debimos dejar nunca nuestro café.

La realidad nos golpeo, para alguien como yo que carga con el apellido Hyuga, la privacidad no existe; y eso lo recordé cuando observe una foto nuestra en el periódico que mi padre lanzo ante mi; después de decir "¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho?!", desapareció, tome el periódico con mis manos y al leer entendí, no solo yo tenía un apellido, tu también y para nuestra mala suerte, el tuyo era Uchiha.

Desde siempre nos han enseñado que Hyuga y Uchiha son apellidos que no deben juntarse en una misma oración, que no sea alguna que redacte la enemistad de sus compañías.

Luego dejaste de ir al café, y a nuestras citas, cuanto te llamaba me desviabas, empecé a creer lo que un día mi primo me dijo "El que ama mas, siempre sufre". No me rendí, no creería en ningún papel o persona, que dijera que alguno jugaba con el otro para demostrar ser mejor.

Después de semanas, jugaría mi última carta, como digna heredera entre a la Empresa Uchiha y fui hasta tu oficina. Al entrar note la sorpresa en tu mirada. Yo de pie delante de la puerta y tú detrás de tu escritorio. Solos en silencio, nadie se atrevería a irrumpir en la oficina; todos habían visto mi llegada y todos habían escuchados los rumores; y ninguno de los dos decía nada.

De mi garganta seca intente sacar palabras "Sasu..."- Pero antes de siquiera terminar me cortaste con un - "Hyuga-san" – Si alguna vez odie a mi apellido, esta vez le gano. –"¿Que se le ofrece?". Tu tono frio típico de los negocios me descoloco -"Quiero sinceridad", trague pesado y continúe - "¿Nuestros apellidos valen más que nuestros corazones?"- pregunte y sentí mi fachada venirse abajo cuando una lagrima se me escapo y recorrió mi mejilla. El silencio duro minutos, vi en tu mirada dura algo de dolor, quise que me respondieras que no, correr a tu brazos y aferrarme a ti con mi vida; Pero tú solo dijiste "Deberías saber mi respuesta, te pediré como ultimo favor para cerrar esto, de Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke, que te alejes; un océano si es necesario" – Rebuscaste algo en un cajón del escritorio – "Ten, es un boleto de avión para Europa, siempre dijiste que querías ir. Vete y olvida el apellido Uchiha". Tus palabras fueron duras, juraría que una estaca se clavo en mi corazón por el dolor que sentía provenía de mi pecho. Recordé mi apellido, la lágrima que corrió por mi mejilla desapareció al pasar la manga del abrigo por mi rostro, respire recordando mi posición de heredera, y el entrenamiento al que me han sometido desde mi nacimiento. _No muestres debilidad_. Seguías mirándome, quizás esperabas que me echara a llorar en el piso, mientras tendías el boleto hacia mí.

Avance firme y lentamente hacia ti y tome el boleto de tus manos, con mi mirada fija en tus orbes oscuros. Te amo tanto que por ti hare lo que sea, así sea alejarme de ti y nuestros recuerdos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Así llegue aquí. Quizás esto sea lo mejor, al menos recordó que Europa siempre fue mi anhelo. Ya el avión esta casi lleno dentro de poco despegaremos, a mi lado se halla un asiento vacío y por la ventana veo el cielo, un hermoso lienzo lleno de matices naranjas, ya que el sol está por marcharse, así como yo lo estoy de mi país, abandonando recuerdos.

Espero volver.

Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no me atrevo a derramar, todavía sigo en Japón, sigo siendo la heredera Hyuga y un Hyuga no puede demostrar debilidad. Pero a pesar de ser una Hyuga, deseaba con todo mi ser verlo en el aeropuerto diciendo que me ama, que me quedara y juntos lucharíamos por nuestro amor.

Cerré los ojos, han sido días agotadores, la pesadez y el cansancio se apoderan de mi cuerpo y Morfeo me tiende sus brazos, antes de tomarlos y caer en la inconsciencia pude escuchar a la azafata decir "Este es su puesto".

_Me encontraba en el café con la vista en la barra, mucha gente salía y entraba; Y yo seguía ahí esperando_, que esperaba, no recuerdo, lo conseguí al final, no sé. Divago un poco más en mi sueño antes de decidirme a abrir los ojos, quisiera recordar el final. La ventana muestra el amanecer, deduzco que todavía falta un poco para llegar, debí dormir toda la noche mi cuerpo estaba agotado. Observo a los demás pasajeros, la mayoría duerme, el asiento a mi lado sigue vacio, seguro no llego o se fue al baño. Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana, y siento aroma a café, las azafatas ya deben estar preparándolo. Escucho pasos en el pasillo detrás de mi asiento, es mi oportunidad le preguntare a la azafata si tienen latte.

¿Te provoca un latte con mucha crema? – Escuche a mi lado.

Dios esa voz, giro mi rostro lentamente mientras sentía como lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, esperando ser derramadas y lo veo ahí con su gran porte, su sonrisa orgullosa y dos vasos de café en las manos y puedo asegurar que uno es un café amargo y el otro un latte, como siempre ha sido nuestro gusto. Te sientas y tiendes un café hacia mí. Debo seguir soñando, así que con manos temblorosas tomo el café y fijo la mirada en el, y lucho por no derramar lagrimas en el, porque sé que estas mirándome.

"Mi respuesta es no" – Levanto la vista y la fijo en ti, tratando de controlarme, suspiras y miras al frente mientras sonríes – "Nuestros apellidos no valen más que nuestros sentimientos; En Europa ya no importa si soy un Uchiha, así que me gustaría seguir a tu lado Hinata". Cuando me miras a los ojos se que no es un sueño, las lagrimas bajan libremente, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por detenerlas; Estas aquí en busca de un futuro donde no importa si soy Hyuga o tu un Uchiha, al unir nuestros labios, los tuyos saben a café amargo, pero no importa realmente me gusta ese sabor, esbozo una sonrisa mientras te beso, porque ahora puedo recordar el final del sueño.

.

.

.

.

_Yo en la barra y detrás de mí se oyen pisadas que se paran justo al llegar a mi espalda y sé que eres tu así no te mire, tus manos viajan a mi cintura envolviéndome en un abrazo que me hace sonreír, besas mi cabello, y el chico detrás de la barra nos pregunta si ordenaremos lo de siempre, afirmamos y mientras vemos como prepara nuestras bebidas. Te escucho decir en mi oído. TE AMO._

_***_ -Fin- _*** _


End file.
